


Fox and Hound

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Hogwarts, every day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment in the lives of two women who would not survive the first war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox and Hound

Harry giggled, clapping his fat little hands together as Sirius, in the guise of Padfoot, howled mournfully on the kitchen floor. Lily glanced down at her son's antics as she studied for her Charms Mastery. James had scoffed, saying the war was more important, and why didn't she just become an auror like he and Sirius had, but afterwards, when their lives were normal and the threat of the Dark Mark didn't loom large and wide over the country; Lily wanted to teach at Hogwarts. She loved kids, and planned on giving Harry as many siblings as she thought she could handle - at least two more. 

Harry had crawled inquisitively over to Padfoot, who was now on his side, and firmly thwopped himself into the dog's furry belly, patting everywhere he could reach with delight. "Pafoo, Pafoo! Look, Mama, Pafoo!" 

"I see the doggie, Harry," she said. The clock ticked over another notch and the floo chimed. A few wand movements unlocked the charms on it and a crying child just Harry's age came through first, carried by his mother, Alice Longbottom. She gladly put Neville on the floor after brushing him off and Harry squealed to see his friend, startling Neville out of his tears. "Nevvie!" he cried. Neville scooted towards Harry, his hands reaching out for the black haired boy, and the two met in a messy pile of doggie kisses and baby hugs as their mothers exchanged greetings over their heads. 

"Bad day?" Lily enquired of her best friend, who looked like she'd had one of those baby mornings that involved yelling and throwing of food. 

Alice grinned. "Nah, just a run-in with Death Eaters, is all. That -" she hid her mouth from the kids and mouthed "bitch, Bellatrix thought she'd got the drop on me in the Alley this morning. Showed her a good one, but Nev got scared. Seems to be better now, though," she said, eying her child with a pleased smile.

The afternoon turned pleasantly into evening, neither woman realizing it would be one of the last they spent together. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
